Since the last competing renewal, the Hematologic Malignancies and Bone Marrow Transplantation Program, formerly the Leukemia-Lymphoma/BMT Program, has greatly expanded in laboratory based and clinical/'translational research. Multiple Investigators have joined the Program and research projects have been Initiated In leukemia biology (the genomics/ proteomics and epigenetic targeting of leukemia and lymphoma), development of targeted therapies for leukemia, myeloma and lymphoma (epigenetic, MDM- 2, Notch/ ubiquitination and/ kinase pathways) and prevention of relapse after allogeneic BMT, In addition, the cutting edge research in basic biology and outstanding translational efforts in hematopoietic stem cells and graft-versus-host disease after BMT have been further expanded. The amount of peer reviewed funding, both federal and non-federal (Leukemia Lymphoma Society, Damon Runyon, etc.) has substantially increased. Peer-reviewed funding has more than doubled from $5.2 million at the last review to $13.4 million, including $2.8 million in NCI funding, in direct funding. Over this grant period, the 36 members of this program from seven departments have published 177 publications of which 25.4% are intra-programmatic and 37.3% are inter-programmatic. Clinical research has benefitted from the recruitment of prominent clinical investigators leading to an increase in Investigator-generated therapeutic studies, We have also expanded collaborations with industry to study novel drugs. Collectively, these Initiatives are leading to enhanced accrual of patients on clinical trials.